pentatonixfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Grassi
Mitchell Coby Michael "Mitch" Grassi (born July 24, 1992) is an American singer-songwriter and Youtuber. He is one of the lead singers of the A Cappella vocal band Pentatonix. The Youtube channel for Pentatonix (PTXofficial) has over 10 million subscribers, and it continues to rise. He also has a Youtube channel together with Scott Hoying called SuperFruit, which has surpassed 2.1 million subscribers, and continues to grow. Grassi, along with the rest of the members of Pentatonix and their producer Ben Bram, are 2 time Grammy winners for their "Daft Punk" medley and cover of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" under "Best Arrangement, Instrumental Or A Cappella" and the group made a cameo in the 2015 movie "Pitch Perfect 2" Appearance Mitch is 5ft. 10in. (177.8 cm), and is slender. He has tan skin with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Mitch has various tattoos: Chest - deadmau5 logo, collarbone written on his collarbone Left arm - a cicada, "girls are from venus" quote, Aphex Twin logo, a crystal, "Bad Girl" above cicada, banner/ribbon , and PTX Europe Tour 2016 Right arm - Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Gary The Snail, Mr. Krabs, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Patrick Star, Wyatt (his and Scott Hoying's gray hairless sphinx cat) Others - susuwatari (sootball) on side of right hand, skull on middle finger on right hand, safety pin on right inner wrist, three bats on his left hand, an eye on back of neck, "!!" on middle finger on right hand Personal Life Grassi was born in Arlington, TX. He met Scott Hoying at the age of 10 at the school play of "Charlie And The Chocolate Factory". With Hoying, he attended Martin High School and met Kirstin Maldonado. In high school, Grassi, Hoying, and Maldonaldo started their own vocal group called "The Trio". Grassi, who is a veteran of many vocal and talent competitions, took first place at the Teen Talent Follies for his rendition of Scott Alan’s “Kiss the Air.” He was a high school senior during the taping of the Sing-Off and missed graduation day due to the audition times. He did not end up going to college. He is openly gay and uses both feminine and masculine pronouns (he/she). Artistry Mitch Grassi's voice spans 7 octaves and 2 notes, from A1 to B7. Dubbed by Shawn Stockman from Boyz 2 Men as "the prettiest voice I've ever heard in my life,". He is a counter-tenor. Influences: Grassi's music tastes skew highly towards underground club and electronic music. He is also honing his skills in music production and DJ-ing, and has described himself as a "total music nerd." Superfruit Channel In August 2013, Grassi and Hoying formed a vlogging channel called "Superfruit", where they release videos every Tuesday. The channel surpassed 1 million subscribers during the week of Christmas 2014, and continues to grow. They have collaborated with many famous personalities such as Tyler Oakley, Grace Helbig, Tori Kelly, Miranda Sings, Todrick Hall, Mamrie Hart, Maisie Williams, and Victoria Justice. To date, three of their many musical covers on the channel ("Frozen Medley feat. Kirstie Maldonado" , "Beyonce", and "Evolution of Miley Cyrus") have garned more than 11 million, 10 million and 10 million views respectively. Social media Twitter @mitchgrassi Instagram @mitchgrassi Youtube / Mitch Grassi Youtube / (together with [[Scott Hoying]) SUPERFRUIT] Snapchat mitchgrassi Gallery Mitch Grassi.jpg Mitchandscott.jpg Mitchyes.jpg Mitch00.jpg Mitch4.jpg Mitch_and_wyatt.jpg|Mitch and his cat, Wyatt th.jpeg th-4.jpeg th-5.jpeg|Mitch in Urinetown, the musical Mitch_signature.jpg Category:Members Category:Pentatonix